The present invention relates generally to the field of computer networks, and more particularly, to systems that can be configured to connect to a plurality of classified and unclassified remote computer networks.
Individuals who utilize secure computer networks often need remote access to such networks when the individuals are working from home or traveling. Traditional methods for remotely connecting to a secure computer network require individuals to utilize dedicated computing devices that are configured to connect with only a single network. Individuals needing access to multiple secure networks are required to transport separate computer systems and devices for each network that the individual needs to access.
To illustrate, an individual that desires remote access to both the Nonsecure Internet Protocol Router Network (“NIPRNET”) and the Secret Internet Protocol Router Network (“SIPRNET”) would be required to have access to separate computers that are each dedicated to one of the two networks. In addition, the individual is required to transport other devices, such as an encrypter and appropriate adaptors to establish a secure, encrypted connection to classified networks.
Alternatively, an individual can configure a single computing device to run multiple virtual machines or remote desktop sessions with each machine or session connecting to a different remote network. However, these implementations have the substantial disadvantage that the virtual machines or remote sessions share valuable computing resources leading to reduced performance. Moreover, sharing resources between classified and unclassified networks poses a security risk and could violate regulatory requirements as well as the policies of the remote network provider.